In the kitchen with Damon
by Sharpcharm
Summary: The kitchen scene from 3x04 only without Alaric ruining the moment.


**Just a one-shot. It just a little idea I had in my mind the last couple of days. Alaric totally ruined the DE kitchen moment for me, and they were just starting to bond. So I made a better version of this scene.**

* * *

><p>"Please tell me you're not bringing chili; everybody always brings chilly" Damon says walking to Elena who was on the counter making her chilly. He walks over to her and stands by her side. "Elena you're not really going to bring the chili, are you?"<p>

Elena sighed and gave Damon a look. "Of course I'm going to bring chili. It's an old family recipe" She finishes with a smile.

"Oh yeah? I knew your old family and they made sucky chili" Damon says. He looks at Elena then flashes her a playful smirk. She giggles and bumps into him. He pretends he's weak and moves a little.

"Really Damon?" Elena asks in disbelief.

"Yes really. I am here trying to help you, and here you are abusing me; and that hurts Elena" He puts his hand over his heart pretending that he was actually hurt.

Elena laughs again and pushes Damon again. In the midst of her hand connecting with his chest, he grabs her hand. Elena tries to pull her hand away from him, but he keeps lock in his. He gives Elena a devious smirk then grabs her. He speeds to the couch with her squirming and laughing. He pins her under him and looks at her.

"Doesn't feel good does it" He asks her.

Elena laughs again. "Damon, the chili. I can't leave it unattended."

"Nine other people will bring it, so were good" He winks at her.

"No, I really need to get to that chili. My family always brings the chili."

"And I just solved the food poisoning case"

Elena gasped and Damon gave her another smirk to make sure, she knew that he was only joking. She smiles but still tries to push him off.

"Damon, the chili."

Damon sighs in frustration as his playtime was suddenly over. He was all happy that for the first time in the summer, she was actually smiling, instead of brooding. And not only did he not kill anyone for the past few months, he was the reason she was smiling.

He gets off her and speeds them back to the kitchen. Elena returns back to the counter, and Damon goes to the sink. As he was watching his hand to go help her, she calls him to her. He walks to her and stands next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to know if this chili tastes right"

Damon scoffs. "It's your family recipe, it's bound to taste wrong"

"Just taste it" Elena says before putting the spoon near Damon's mouth. Damon leans fowards and taste the chili. "How is it?"

"You tell me" He takes the spoon from her and feeds her the chili. "How does it taste to you?"

"It's a little good, but that might be just me"

"Trust me Elena, it's not just you" Damon winks at her again, and she blushes. "Wait, you have a little chili here; let me get that" He slowly leans to her and licks the chili off her face. The touch of his tongue suddenly set a bunch of sparks in her body. Normally she would push him, slap him or anything else like that, but today she didn't feel like it. It was nice to spend time with someone without having to worry about dangerous possibilities as she does everyday. "There, all better"

Elena stood their not saying anything for a while. When she noticed that Damon was looking at her in a weird way she said, "Must you sexually harrasse me?"

Damon scoffs. "Well duh, if I don't, then how will you know you're still attractive?" He asks jokingly.

Elena smiles but says nothing. She was not about to argue with a vampire that had a joke for everything. She simply turned the stove off.

"Chili's ready"

"Good. Now I can stop slaving over a hot stove for a sucky chili"

Elena scoffs. "All you did was stand there"

"Exactly what I meant with 'slaving over a hot stove'. You should really work on your sence of humor Elena. It really sucks..." He looks at the chili. "Just like..."

He was about to finish, but Elena silenced him with her finger on his lip. "Don't" She warns.

Damon sighs in defeat. "Fine, but you have some making up to do. I suggest the red panties or the black..."

Before he could finish again, Elena hits him again, and just like a minute ago, he had trapped her hand with his. He smirks yet again at her.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom, where hittings are much appreciated."

"Uh" Elena said with a digusted look on her face. "You are a pervert"

"You just noticed." He raises his eyebrows again. She pushes him hoping to get her hand back, but she ends up getting pulled on Damon. He pretends to fall back on the couch and takes Elena with him.

"Damon you ass" Elena yells trying to get up from him, but Damon pulls her back.

He pushes a strand of hair on her face. "Don't try and fight the feeling that's killing me right now."

The way Damon said those words to Elena, made her heart break. She wanted to be real with him, but it was just not letting her. So instead of doing something normal like kiss him, she gets off him. She scratches the nape of her neck and looks in the kitchen.

"Can you help me get the chilly to the party?"

Damon sighs. "Sure" He gets up and walks to the counter. He could see Elena was hiding something, but decide to ignore it. He was not going to pursuade her into loving him. If she was going to love him, it would on her own.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to have them kiss, but I figure it would be to soon. <strong>


End file.
